Fairy Until Darien
by Earth Angel and Moon Angel010
Summary: Serena is a lesbian, the senshi dont know, and her lover has a secret that she keeping, that she sleeping with a man, that man being Darien. What were to happen when they all find out. Dont be fooled this a humor/romance between Darien and Serena.
1. Lovers

  
Hey everyone this is our first co-author fic.   
  
  
I own Sailor Moon and you don't Moon_Angel. NAHHHHHHH!!!!   
::sticks out tounge:::  
  
Okay whatever Earth Angel.  
  
(actually we dont own Sailor Moon, we will forever love the   
goddess that did.)  
  
Yeah!!! So happy. People this a romance fic between Serena and   
Darien... so don't be getting fooled.  
  
Summary: What if Serena was a lesbian, but she found out that  
the girl that she was with was with someone else,  
that someone else is a man, and what would happen if...  
  
Should I even tell them that much Moon_Angel???  
  
Nope, dont you think if they were that interested that  
they would keep reading????  
  
You do have a point there. Lets just get to it shall we.  
  
Enjoy! ::together::   
  
  
  
Fairy Until Darien  
Chapter 1  
Lovers  
Rated R  
By: Moon_Angel010 and Earth Angel  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~ Serena's Point of View ~~~~~~~~  
  
I rolled over. I feel the sun warm upon my face, slowly waking   
me up. I look over to at the naked girl that lays next to me  
in bed. Her dark brown hair on the pillow around her, her  
beautiful blue eyes closed while her mind is the the other realm  
of dreams. I feel a smile tug at my lips as I just stare at her.  
I wonder when she will wake up. Slowly her dark lashes open  
up and she looks at me. "Good morning, Tora." I whisper in her  
ear as I pull her closer. "Serena." she moans as I kiss her. I  
put all the emotion that I can into that kiss, passion and longing.  
I tear myself away knowing that I have to get ready for school.  
When I got out of the bathroom I made my way down the stairs  
and I found my lover at the table eating breakfast. I slip my   
arms around her and give her a small kiss on the temple,  
"You coming over tonight?" I ask. "Serena, I have to stay home  
tonight. Its my family night." Slowly I pull away and get to my  
own breakfast, "Okay Tora."  
  
  
@--------------------------------------------  
  
  
"Watch where you're going jerk." I yell at the ebony haired man.  
"You can be such a clutz maybe for once you should actually look  
where you are going that way I don't have to watch out for you,  
Meatball Head."   
  
"ERRRR.... Darien you are such a jerk." He makes me so mad.  
Hes always teasing me and making fun of me. He looks up at the  
clock. "I have to go Meatball Head. Maybe we should finish this   
later right now I have a date." He grabs his bag and leaves me   
standing on the sidewalk.  
  
I was walking slowly towards the park when I heard someone shouting   
my name. I looked over to see Rei, Mina, Lita, and Ami. I wish it  
were Tora. They finally catch up to me, "Hey Serena ya wanna go to   
the movies?" Mina bounces up and down in a happy mood. They don't   
even realize that I am missing my lover. They don't even know that  
I am a fairy. They only know that I have someone in my life and that  
is all I am ready to tell them. Maybe someday. "Sure that sounds like  
fun." and so we head to the movies.   
  
As I head toward the movies with the girls all I think about is Tora.   
I remember how her dark brown hair blows in the wind on a windy night,   
and how her beautiful blue eyes sparkle in the bright sun in the noon.  
I continue to walk as I look to my left, across the street I see a girl,   
with the same dark brown hair as Tora. As I begin to feel joy I notice   
the girl had brown eyes not blue like Tora's. I turn back to the girls   
and realize that they are gazing at me, bewilderment in their eyes.   
"Are you ok, Serena?" Lita asks me. I feel a sweat trickle down the back  
of my neck as she asks me. I wonder if they will find out about me being  
a fairy.   
  
As I was about to answer, I notice Lita look across the street, where  
I had been looking. ['This is it'] I continue to think. I look across  
the street along with Lita, the girl no longer stood there. I smile a  
nervous smile as Lita continues to stare at me. "Ok?" I hear Rei say.   
"Well, are we going to the movies, or stand here all day?" I ask, voice  
unsteady. "Yah, sure lets go. I hear there's a great horror....." I   
block Mina out of my head and continue to think. ['I'll just ask her  
to come by tomorrow, that's all.'] I assure myself, as I force a smile   
on my face.   
  
Before I know it we're at the theatre. Ami buys 5 tickets, and we go   
in to see the movie. After the movie, I had recieved an invitation  
from Mina to go to the crown arcade with them. But I turned it down  
politely. As soon as I get home I sneak up the stairs hoping not to run  
into my parents, Sammy, or even worse Luna. Plopping down onto the   
bed I reach for my phone. I stare at it wondering if I should call her.  
After awhile my emotions give in and I dial Tora's home number.   
I hear a womens voice after awhile. "Hello, is Tora there?" I   
ask anxiously. The women replies "Yes she is, can you please hold   
on." I agree and all that is heard is silence. Tora's voice soon  
penetrated the silence "Hello." I hear her say.  
  
"Hey Tora, its Serena." "Oh, hi Serena, whats up?"she asks.  
She doesn't even know how much I've missed her all day. I   
swallow hard and reply "I was wondering if you would want to come over  
tomorrow." Hoping to hear 'yes' I hear the opposite.   
"Oh, I can't I..." Once again silence takes over but Tora starts   
again "I,uh, have a project due soon, and I need to work on it."  
Their is a long silence between us once again but I break   
it "Oh, ok." I say trying to sound like it was 'ok'.I hear her   
sigh then say "Listen we can meet, um, right now if you want."   
My sorrow immediately turns into joy and I say "hold on." I put the  
phone down next to its base, and rush towards the bedroom door.   
Opening it I yell"MOM! DAD! SAMMY! LUNA!" No response. I go back   
to the phone, nearly hopping up and down, and pick it up.   
"You can come over, my family shouldn't be home for another hour or   
so."   
  
"Great, I'll be over in about 10 minutes." She says and soon   
all is heard is the dial tone. I put the phone down and lay back in   
bed, smile over my face.  
  
@---------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Tutor?

Hey everyone we are back with the second chapter. We hope that you   
enjoy it. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
Fairy Until Darien  
Chapter 2  
Tutor?  
Rated PG-13  
By Earth Angel and Moon Angel010  
Email: Angel_Girls@sailormoon.com  
  
  
  
@-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
I let her into the house. No sooner were we inside her lips covered mine.  
It was filled with passion and longing, she tasted like apples. We   
start to grab at each other, trying to make our bodies one right there  
and then. I pull my tounge out of her mouth and mummer up against her  
lips, "Lets go upstairs." Then I start to kiss her again.  
We make our way up the stairs, kissing, tripping over everything that  
came into our path. When we get into my room we shut the door and fall  
against it. My body pressed to Toras, hers against mine, and hers against  
the door. I let one of my hands travel away from her breasts, to the   
door knob, I turn the lock. We tore off each others clothing, knowing   
that they would only delay, what was to come. Then we slipped into the  
covers of the bed, our naked bodies moving together. Our mouths  
sucking and licking at each other. Both of us moaning calling out for  
each other.  
  
  
  
I lay in the bed, Tora accross from me, sleeping. An hour had past  
and my family was still not home. Thats a good sign, very good sign,  
but I knew that I would have to wake her up soon and tell her to get   
dressed. I'm not the kind of girl that goes around having sex with  
her parents just in the other room, thats sick.....plus I think that  
they would figure out something from all the noise. I wounder how  
they would react if they found out. Every now and then I'll go and   
fake it, by dating a guy, but it would never last. I remember the  
first time I ever made love to a girl. I was thirteen, I had just  
broken up with the hottest guy in school, it was a hard break up.  
I found him and her at the dance together and right there in front of   
everyone he told me it was over. A few days later I had Marie over,  
Marie was a grade higher and we had been pretty good friends. I was  
really depressed and I felt like crying, but that all stopped when  
her lips where on mine and her tounge was playing with mine. The  
next thing I knew we were rolling around on the bed slowly undressing  
me. A month later she moved away and we never saw each other again.  
I started seeing other people, always from another school, girls  
that didn't talk to people in my school, or didn't know me. Eventually  
I found Tora. I fell for her, hard. We seemed to be almost perfect for  
each other, but shes keeping something from me. I know it. It may   
sound crazy, but shes always finding excuses at least once a week,  
or has something else to do.  
  
I decide to figure the secret out later, and wake her up. Slowly she   
opens her eyes and yawns. She rested her head on her arm as her blues   
eyes gazed at me. She contained an expression on her face that showed,   
like she wanted to tell me something. Tora moved her gaze to the   
ceiling. I began to worry as she frowned at it. "I love you." I said   
trying to change the mood. She opened her mouth but said nothing.  
She took a deep breath as she shut her mouth again. The routine   
made me smile. She turned to look at me, and as she did I was able   
to see the water swell up in her eyes. "Whats wrong?" I asked smile   
quickly fading. After awhile she spoke "Nothing..." Tora sat up,   
holding the blanket tightly against her chest. I could see her blink   
the tears away, seeing her like this also made me want to cry.  
"I have to go, Moms going to be wondering where I went."  
  
@--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tora left and my parents and Sammy came home soon afterwards. I was   
in bed just looking up at the ceiling when the call came threw on   
my communicator. It was Rei saying that there was a youma in the   
park so I got out of bed, transformed and made my way to the   
park. I got there to find all of the senshi fighting a water type monster.  
Mercury was trapped in the monster's long white hair, as limp as a rag  
doll. "Moon-" I started my attack but the monster threw Mercury at me.  
Mercurys small body hit mine and brought both of us to the ground. Good  
thing that she was out or else she would notice how attracted I am to   
her right now. Don't go thinking that I like her, she just my friend,  
but she does have a great body for being so small and who wouldn't be   
turned on if you had it on top of you. I slowly roll her off of me and   
let her lay softly on the ground. I bring myself to my feet the best   
I can with just having the wind knocked out of me. The monster starts a  
another attack. A red rose come slicing threw the air, stopping the   
monster in its tracks. "TUXEDO MASK!" The the scouts look up in the  
tree to see the masked hero that always comes to help us. I look up  
and I just can't help but to be taken back. I would  
be nice if I could get Tora in one of those, and then undress her.   
The next thing I know is that I'm in his arms. The youmas water spray   
barely missing us. I feel my heart beat a million miles per hour, I   
feel warm. It must be because I just barely escaped death..yeah thats it.  
I like girls not guys, and Tuxedo Mask is most defenitly a guy, believe  
me I can feel his muscles through his tux. Then why am I feeling this  
way? Maybe I'm still turned on from Mercury. That has to be it.   
"Sailor Moon now!" I hear Sailor Mars shout as Tuxedo Mask puts me safely   
on the ground. "MOON TIARA MAGIC!!!!" I grab the tiara off of my forehead  
the power rushing from my hands into it. I throw it at the monster and  
destroy it. When my tiara returned I looked up to find the masked hero  
gone, and three very tired scouts. I think its time to call it a night.  
  
@-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I detransform, along with others and head home. "Thanks Serena, I thought   
I was a gonner back there." Ami says to me. "It was no problem I don't  
mind." I reply thinking about how her body had just been on mine. "Hey   
Serena,the girls and I are going to the gym to work out tomorrow after   
school...You wanna'go with us?" Rei asks, as we turn a curb. "Sure why   
not." I agree then, as we turn another corner I wave good-bye to the girls   
and run the rest of the way home. I walk into the house to find, Sammy,   
Luna, and my Parents watching T.V. "Hey Serena," Greet my parents.   
I notice Sammy place his hand in a plastic blue bowl he had on his lap,   
and pull out a hand full of popcorn. He puts the handful closer to his lips,  
while watching T.V, then he to greets me "Hi, Meatball Head." I walk over  
to him and place my hand in the bowl, the popcorn felt like it had just been  
made 2 minutes ago. Pulling out a handful I say "Don't call me that you   
dork!" Then I put the popcorn in my mouth one by one. As I run up the   
stairs Luna follows me. I shut my bedroom door when Luna was in and lay  
back in bed still eating the pocorn. "How'd it go?" She asks me "Fine,   
we beat the enemy."   
  
"Great! Now get some rest for school tomorrow." I sigh while I eat the   
last piece of popcorn.  
  
I dress into my pajama's and look at the time, 12:00 am. When I fight a   
youma I usually get to bed at the same time. You learn to get used to   
being one of the sailor Senshi, its hard though, skipping sleep,  
staying fit, sneaking around... Its bad enough I sneak around with  
Tora, now I have to do the same with being a Senshi. How do you hide  
your destiny? I wonder if being with Tora is my destiny. I realize   
I had been staring at the clock, standing in the exact same spot for   
nearly 10 minutes. For the time was now 12:10. I slip under the   
bedsheets and lay on my side. I close my eyes, Luna at the foot   
of the bed, and quickly fall asleep. "WAKE UP YOU DITZ!"   
I hear Luna say. Something nudges me at the back to wake me up.   
"HELLO! ITS 8:00! YOU'RE GONNA BE LATE!" The voice continues to yell at me.   
I slowly open my eyes to face Luna, I yawn loudly, sleep wanting to claim me   
again. "GET UP!" Luna yells again. "SCHOOL!" The words rang through my   
ears a couple of times before I could compute into my brain. "SCHOOL!I'm   
gonna be late!" I yell sitting up immediately. I hear a thud as Luna  
falls to the ground from the shock. I quickly get dressed, run down the   
stairs, grab my lunch and head for school.  
  
I make it to school before the bell rings, as I sit down I hear the school   
bell ring throughout the school, giving a signal school was ready to begin.  
School quickly passes and it was last period. "Ok before you are dismissed  
your homework assignment is to do work book page 16. Class dissmissed  
I pack my bags and wait for Ami at the door. She walks up to me and says   
"I'm staying after for half hour, tell the girls I'll be there at 5:00,  
Ok?"   
  
"Sure, I'll see yah."   
  
"Thanks Serena you're the best."   
  
"Oh yah, where is the gym located?" I ask   
  
"Um, you know you're friend Tora?" She asks.  
  
How could I forget, I ask myself sarchastically. "Yeah."   
  
"Its 1 block from where she lives." My hands begin to sweat,   
  
I could visit Tora! I think happily! "Ok, thanks Ami." I leave   
trying to hide my joy. As I reach Tora's street, I begin to sweat.   
Soon I was in front of the house. The door was open, revealing   
the inside. I walk up the stairs becoming tenser then usual.   
I open the door, Tora always said I can come in if the door was open,  
I never actually did it, but theres a first time for everything. I open  
the door and walk in. None was around. I walk to the dining room to   
find Tora with, the person least expected beside her, making her laugh.  
Darien. Tora immediately notices me and stops her laughter.  
"Oh, hey meatball head." Darien says, also noticing me. I continue to   
stare at Tora, ignoring Darien's comment. We gaze at eachother, speaking   
through our eyes. "Well listen Tora I gotta go, I'll see ya." I hear   
Darien say. When I hear the storm door slam shut I began to speak  
"Tora, what was Darien doing here?" I ask "oh, he's, he's, he's my  
tutor!" Tora immediately answers.  
  
@------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Thats it for now, please let us know what you think. 


	3. Secrets Revealed

  
  
ME WANT SUGAR!!!! Moon Angel give me back my sugar!!!!  
  
NO!!!!! NO WAY YOU'RE JUST WAAAAAY TO HYPER!!!! IF I GIVE YOU ANY  
MORE SUGAR YOU'LL PROBABLLY HURT YOURSELF! AND I CAN'T LET THAT HAPPEN,  
I MEAN WHO WOULD I CO-AUTHOR WITH!SO N-O! NO! NOW WE BETTER GET ON WITH  
THE STORY.  
  
I WANT SUGAR!!!!! WAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
::sniff sniff::: I can't live without sugar. Last time someone  
took sugar I kinda went on this rampage threw town looking  
for sugar and the next thing I know the cops are shooting tranqs  
at me and I woke up in one of those padded rooms that you can  
bounce off the walls in. And they give you a new jacket. I still  
have mine want to try it on?  
  
You know Earth Angel.... you have issues!  
  
Me have issues what about you??  
  
(P.S. We apologize for the long delay)  
  
IMPORTANT:  
  
First we had some questions, "What exactly is a fairy?" Well, a fairy  
is just a another word for lesbian as are homosexual, dike, gay,  
fag, and queer. We aren't being mean to those that are but those are  
some of the names that might come up in our story. We have NOTHING  
against people that are gay!  
  
  
Fairy Until Darien  
Chapter 3  
Secerets Revealed  
Rated R  
By Earth Angel and Moon Angel010  
Email: Angel_Girls@sailormoon.com  
  
  
@---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Yeah, tutor, why do I sense more than that. I can tell the way that  
he looks at her. Good thing that she likes girls..... but there  
is sucha thing as liking both sexes. She wouldnt do that to me.  
I mean we feel so strongly towards each other and all. Its just  
that...nononono...., Bunny girl wipe the thought from your mind.  
She has only eyes for you. Maybe she's just pretending to need  
tutoring, or is leading him on a little because it would be better  
for the cover. But did it have to be him?! I mean the one that  
gets me so mad, I mean that jerk with the amazing good ...... looks  
OH GREAT GODDESS!!!! What am I thinking!? Nasty, get out of my mind!!  
Lets think, Scout business, yeah thats what I need to think about.  
Speaking of which, I'm suppose to be meeting the girls at the gym.  
I look at Tora, She looks like she releaved. I would be too if I had  
to hang out with him for a couple of hours. Shes noticing my silence,  
this would be the best time to go Bunny girl. "Ummmm.... Tora  
I have to run too. Im suppose to meeting the girls at the gym.  
I thought since it was on the way I would surprise you."  
  
"Yeah um that was sweet of you." A bright smile light up her face.  
It made me just want her more right there and then, on the  
table, parents home or not. My hands running over her slender body.  
Her mouth on mine, our bodys pressed hard together, wild and passionate.  
I kissed her hard, and pulled away, "I have to go or else the girls  
will be mad at me. Until next time love." I picked up my case sitting  
near the door that I had dropped upon seeing Darien and made my way  
out the door, towards the gym.  
  
I have to find out what Tora's keeping from me. She tries so hard to  
hide it, but its no use. Maybe I should ask her, honesty is always  
the best policy after all, but when I do ask her it has to be at the right  
moment. She would never lie to me, I know it. But maybe I'm wrong, maybe  
she's been lieing to me all a long, maybe..... STOP IT SERENA! Tora would  
never lie to you. She loves you too much! But then again does she?  
I stop my horrid thoughts as I reach the gym. I force a smile on my face  
and walk in.  
  
  
  
@-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I threw my tiara, destroying the monster. "Sailor Moon may I have  
a minute?" I hear the male voice of Tuxedo Mask in my ear. I turn to  
see him right next to me. I knod my head yes and before I know  
whats happening he scooped me up in his arms and carried me away from  
the protesting sailor scouts.  
  
He puts me down. As I look to see where we are, I notice we are in the  
woods, where the only light was the moon shining upon us, where the only  
noise was the wind and his and my breathing. A sweat trickles down the nape  
of my neck, my heart began to beat a million times per second, my palms even  
began to sweat. Whats happening to me! Tuxedo Mask stares at me with his  
deep blue eyes. The moon makes silver specks in them, and makes his  
ebony hair glisten. He looks so handsome in his suit... What the hell!  
Come on Sailor Moon, get back to the reality, you like girls not guys, girls  
not guys..... "Sailor Moon, I brung you here to tell you something." I hear  
him say to me. "Wh-what is it?" I reply voice unsteady. "I wanna tell   
you..."  
  
I can't help to look at his lips as he speaks. They seem to hypnotize me as  
they move. As I watch I notice they stopped moving. "What did you say?"  
I ask. Tuxedo Masks looks away at my question. "Well?" I ask hand on my  
hip. But no answer came from Tuxedo Mask, and then suddenly I feel his  
hand gently grasp my chin, and yank my face forward. His mouth firmly   
crashed  
on my lips, as he forced his tongue in my mouth. I can't help but  
to respond to his soul shattering kiss. His hands move from my cheeks, down  
my shoulders, then rested sensually against my sides. Although I tried to  
resist it was no use. Against my will, I placed my arms around his neck.  
As we kissed, a feeling took over my insides, a feeling I never felt before,  
not even when I'm with Tora. What am I doing! I hate guys in this matter,  
why am I doing this! and WHY can't I stop myself! Tears swell up in my eyes  
for no reason whatsoever, perhaps it was tears of sadness, tears that  
reminded me I'm betraying Tora. But for some reason the kiss didn't feel  
wrong.  
  
If Tuxedo Mask hadn't stopped the kiss, I knew we would still be at it. His  
lips pull away from mine, but he doesn't let go of me. I feel breathing on   
my  
left ear. His breath made feel relaxed and like there were no more problems  
in the world. I'm going crazy, Sailor Moon just keep reminding yourelf...  
your lesbian, and nothing more. "I love you." He whispers into my ear.  
His breath moves away. As he spoke it was as if I had no control over my  
body, or feelings for the next thing I knew I had told him I loved him also.  
His lips covered mine agin, but I pushed him off, as I did I felt a feeling  
of loss within me, but I ignored it. "Wait! I... Don't love... you." I said  
in a low whisper. Tuxedo Mask looked crushed. "But you just said..."  
"Listen! forget what I just said!" "Why?" he asked sadly.  
"Because.... I'm a... lesbian." I can almost see his eyes bulge out of his   
mask. His  
soft eyes behind the mask hold a sense of dibelief  
"Then what was that kiss about?" he asked in confusion. "I-I don't know,   
but it  
wasn't me honestly." I say tears beginning to cascade down my face. He  
swiped off my tears with his delicate hands and said. "Please don't cry my   
love,  
it was the best while it lasted. But always remember my feelings for you  
will always remain." He passed a quick kiss to me, and said goodbye. My   
love,  
Tora never said those words to me. "What's wrong with me?! I know!  
This is just a nightmare, none of this happened, and if I pinch myself,  
I'll wake up in bed." I say trying to reassure myself. I pinch my arm,  
but no,it wasn't a dream.  
  
Tuxedo Mask, actually pronounced his love to me, and I kissed him,  
enjoying every minute of it. I cry harder, even though I know it won't  
fix anything. "It wasn't a dream." I say sadly. "No, Serena it wasn't."  
I hear someone say, it sounded like Ami. Oh my god! this isn't happening.  
"Why didn't you tell us?" Ami asked me. I swallow hard. I can't answer  
the question even though I try, I just shake my head. Tears falling off my  
cheeks to the ground. I can't believe they followed and listened in on  
my private conversations!! Of course they think hes an enemy so of  
course they followed. Now they all know that your a lesbian.  
Before I know it I'm running as far away from Ami as  
possible, I stop infront of the road, look around catious that no one  
will see me de-transform, then I do. Why am I crying? If Tuxedo Mask means   
nothing  
to me why do I feel this gap in my chest? A sense of longing and saddness?  
Why am I crying. My knees begin to buckel and I fall down on the hard   
pavement of the  
sidewalk. The racking of sobbs fill my body as I curl up into a ball and   
cry.  
I barely even noticed when it began to rain.  
  
@---------- Darien P.O.V. ------------------------------------------------  
  
  
'She rejected me. She didn't want Tuxedo Mask, me. But that kiss. That kiss,   
and she says  
shes a lesbian. If she's a lesbian she wouldn't have kissed back like that,   
would she?  
I feel that a rose has rapped its stem around me and the torns are slowly   
digging  
threw way in; sufficating me slowly. I love Sailor Moon, and what  
about Tora. Shes like my addiction. I love Sailor Moon because she has a   
strong heart  
and wants to do what is right and change the world, she sees good even in   
the evil.  
Tora is only lust. Nothing more, but I can't seem to get her off my mind its   
as if  
someone is tying us together and no matter how much I try to get away it   
just pulls us  
together even more.'  
  
I turn another corner. My eyes on the sidewalk in front of me.  
  
'And what about Serena?'  
  
'Serena?'  
  
'Yeah what about Serena? You know you like her.'  
  
'Shut up I do not like that Meatball Head.'  
  
'Sure just keep telling yourself that.'  
  
'Great now I'm talking to my "inner voice".'  
  
'Hey I just tell the truth that you don't want to admitt.'  
  
'Shut up I'm sulking because Sailor Moon doesn't love me back.'  
  
'Yeah then how do you explain that kiss?'  
  
'I can't believe she doesn't feel the same way about me as I feel about her.   
How can  
something feel so right and at the same time feel so wrong? And how do I   
explain Tora  
after all I did sleep with her. I kinda feel as if I've been cheating.'  
  
'I really wouldn't call it cheating if you never had anyone in the first   
place, and  
since you were imagining someone else in her place while you two wer-'  
  
'Didn't I tell you to shut up already?' I turn another corner.  
I will win Sailor Moon's heart. She can't tell me that kiss didn't  
mean anything to her. I know it because I could feel it in her. She's   
fooling herself  
with this whole lesbian thing. They say that some pretend to be attracted to   
the oppososite  
sex when they are actually attracted to the same sex because of some certain   
issues that  
happened in the past or such. Maybe something happened to Sailor Moon and to   
make sure she  
never got hurt again she went to a person that she knew was loving and   
caring. Someone that  
was the same sex and to make sure she never got hurt again she still thinks   
that the same  
sex would be safer than being with a man. Sure a lot of men are greedy and   
after one thing  
and I could see that happening to Sailor Moon and all then she found comfort   
with someone  
that someone being a girl. It all makes sense.  
  
'Now he gets it. It sure did take you long enough.'  
  
I ignore my inner voice this time. I hear the sobbing of a person and look   
ahead of me  
to she a girl on the ground crying. She was breath takingly beautiful.  
Her long hair was down around her in a puddle of gold. She heard me approach  
and looked up at me. Her teary blue eyes meeting mine. It was  
then who I realized who it was. It was my Serena. "Serena what are you doing   
out here.  
Your going to catch cold." She only looked at me and then burst out in more   
tears.  
Am I that bad of a person to her. I don't mean to be mean I just can't help   
it I know it  
isn't an excuse but its like someone else takes over my mouth. So what am I   
going to do?  
I'm soaked. Shes soaked and crying. So I did the only thing that came   
natural to me  
"Come on Sweetheart." I picked up the crying princess into my arms and   
carried her  
to the castle, thats if you want to call my apartment a castle, I really   
wouldn't.  
  
@-------------------Serena's  
P.O.V.-------------------------------------------------  
  
It really surprised me that my worst enemy would pick me up and carry me   
away in his arms.  
and whisper sweetheart into my ear. He brought me into his apartment, gave   
me some  
of his extra clothes and then put me in the bathroom so that I could take a   
shower. After  
I came out, wearing his over sized shirt, I found him curled up on the   
couch, wearing  
dry clothes and cup of coffee in his hands. "Do you want something to drink   
I have some  
hot chocolat if you want." He asked me looking into my eyes. I could almost   
lose myself  
in those eyes. But not now when I can see his pain in them. I only let my   
head nodd and he  
gets up to make it and I sit on the couch. A few minutes later he came back   
with the  
drink and sat on the couch next to me. "Do you want to talk about it?" he   
asks me.  
"Do you want to talk about it?" I reply. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I can see it in your eyes Darien. I can see the hurt in those eyes."  
  
"You can read anyone I bet."  
  
"No I just know the emotions. I can sense what others feel. It has always   
been a gift of  
mine. But thats not what matters. You tell me what happened and I'll tell   
you what  
happened to me."  
  
"I'm just having problems in love its nothing big."  
  
"Why do I have a feeling that it runs deeper than that?"  
  
"Your right. The thing is that we really didn't know each other. But I had   
really strong  
feeling for her and I told her, but she said she didnt feel the same way and   
rejected me.  
Now its your turn."  
  
  
"Well I can guess its kinda like your story. I knew this guy but not   
totally. He  
poured his heart out to me, but the thing is that I have feelings for   
another person  
and I told him that and for some reason it just felt wrong not being with   
him  
and it felt wrong being with him. Its complicated and to top it off all my   
best  
friends found out my greatest secret because they listened in on our   
conversation, and  
they arent to happy about it."  
@-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I'm sorry." He apologizes at my  
problem.  
  
I just nod, and look into the coffee cup. And there, looking back up at me,  
was my  
reflection it was then I realized I didn't know who I was. I felt like  
I had no purpose in life,  
everything felt like a dream, nothing was real in my eyes. Darien was no  
longer my worst  
enemy, but my best friend, I no longer knew my true feelings, for  
ANYBODY.  
  
My vision becomes blurred, for the tears continued to swell up. I  
feel a gentle touch brush  
against my cheeks, wiping my salty tears. Darien's hand. I know this this   
touch, the thought  
comes to my mind.I look up at Darien, his eyes look at me, even without  
words he comforts   
me through his eys. Those eyes, that hair...those lips, one vision   
comes to mind.   
Tuxedo Mask. Could it be! No I'm just still distraught from the encounter,  
Darien cannot be  
Tuxedo Mask, he just can't be! I push the impossible thought from mind.  
  
'It'll be alright.' he comforts. I nod, for I know if I speak nothing will come  
out but, wails.  
I look back down to the cup. Tears fall in, sending small ripples through the  
hot chocolate.  
I can no longer see the reflection. I don't even bother when my golden hair   
is about to  
topple   
into the cup I just watch with interest. As it were to fall Darien's hand came  
and stopped it,  
I look up as he pulls it behind my ear.   
  
As I look into his eyes I can't help it but, to cry more tears. I let the cup  
fall  
to the floor.   
It was as if everything were happening in slow motion. I jump into Darien's  
outstreched   
arms,it was if he were waiting for this to happen. I cuddle closer to him, as  
though his arms  
were my only comfort. 'It'll be alright,I promise.' He promises me, I can't  
handle  
promises anymore, no one ever keeps them. 'Please don't promise me.'  
I plead with him in between sobs. 'Alright then' he agrees.  
  
@-------------------------Darien's P.O.V---------------------------  
  
Poor girl, she's really been hurt. I rub her back soothingly. She's like  
a baby in her  
fathers arms. I can't help but to feel a bond between us...more of a strong  
force.  
Soon her sobs stop. She's asleep.  
  
I slowly pick her up, and walk into my room. 'She's so beautiful.'  
I murmmur. Soon I reach the bed, I set Serena down careful not to wake  
her. Pulling the  
covers over her, I give her a small kiss on her forehead.  
  
'Oh, come on Darien you KNOW you want more then a little kiss.'  
  
'Leave me be!' But it was true, I wanted to know how it felt to kiss her  
beautiful pink lips.  
  
'See! your even thinking it!'   
  
'Your crazy!'  
  
'Am I?'  
  
Once again I block the "inner" voice from mind. I walk over to the closet   
and pull out my  
spare blanket, and pillow. After I make the bed on the couch, I just laid  
there looking at my ceiling, thinking about Sailor Moon, Tora, and Serena,  
wondering which one was meant to be "my" girl.  
  
There is no sense of thinking about it now. The only thing I can do is get some  
shut eyes. I close my eyes, my mind on my golden haired angel as I drifted off to sleep.  
  
@-------------------------Serena's P.O.V---------------------------  
  
I slowly slit open my eyes. Crying really took some energy out of me.  
I just wanted to keep on sleeping, but stayed awake anyway.   
  
It looked like Darien, had carried me into his room, it was very  
strange for Darien to do that, or any of the nice stuff he did. One day he  
hates me, the next he's the only friend I've got. Life is strange sometimes.  
I slowly walk out of the room.   
  
Darien had been sleeping on the couch. He looked like a sleeping  
baby. I walk over to him, and carressed his cheek with the back of my hand.  
His skin felt warm and smooth...like silk.   
  
I walk over to the balcony's glass door, and slide it open. The cool air rushed   
in immediately blowing my hair over my shoulders. It was cold but I didn't mind.  
The balcony was overlooking the town. It was raining, but thanks to the unning  
over the blacony, it barely touched me.  
  
Millions of thoughts ran through my mind. One of which being Tora. I   
wondered what she was doing at the time. I wonder if she was thinking   
about me as   
I was her, was she missing me?  
Was she cheating on me? I can't believe I thought that.  
Then suddenly I heard a low noise behind me, I spun around  
and saw Darien waking up.  
  
He stretched and stared at me with his ocean blue eyes.  
My breath immediatley caught in my throat, and  
my heart seemed to stop in time.  
  
I spun back around and continued to look down below.   
I just closed my eyes and HOPE it was just another dream. Then I am nolonger  
able to  
feel the   
coldness of the air anymore. I open my eyes and look to my shoulders,   
A blue blanket had been draping over them. I turn around to face a   
smiling Darien. 'hey' he whispers to me, 'hey' I reply   
returning his smile.  
  
For some reason Darien's face seemed much closer then it had just been,  
it seemed to be coming closer each time. Soon, I felt his breathing upon me.  
Our lips interlocked. He feverishly kissed me. The kiss felt   
great but, I stopped it, twice in one night. 'I can't.' I explain looking to the  
ground.  
  
'I know how you feel.'  
  
'you do?'  
  
'Yes, I have a girlfriend.'  
  
'So do I.' He doesn't seem to notice what I just said.  
  
'What's her name?' I can't help to ask, it was as if someone else were   
in control of my words.  
  
'Tora,...her names Tora.'  
  
I Feel as if my heart has just been pulled out of my chest and stomped on.  
  
'Did you say T-tora?"  
  
'Yah, why?' He ask's me in wonder.   
  
The tears swell up in my eyes.  
Is this her secret? That she had been cheating on me? That she no longer   
wanted to be with me? That she wasn't a fairy as I had thought?  
  
She could've told me, but no I had to find out through Darien! Tora was  
not the   
person I had thought she was.  
Darien's hand gently grabbed my shoulder. 'Hey, whats wrong?' He asked me.  
I smack his hand away.  
  
'Leave me alone!'  
  
I rush to the door, and bolt out of the apartment. Leaving the door ajar.  
  
@----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Cliff hanger. ::Stick out tounges::  
  
  
  
Oh yah Cristina wants to leave ya message for the story,  
so here she is.......  
  
Hi every one out here reading this story isn't it so good? And you guys better  
say yes   
cause jenny's my bestest friend. Ask her about all the other stories she has  
written  
and maybe she will share them with you guys. Oh yeah by the way coming up soon I  
will   
start putting my fanfics online and I will be co- authoring one with jenny so  
look for that  
soon. Ok well thanks for listening to me and enjoy the rest of the story : )  
--------------------@  
  
For those that dont know Jenny is Moon Angel and since you now know her real name you might  
as well know that mine is Danielle but everyone calls me Dani. Well almost everyone.   
Hope to see you all next place, hopefully sooner than it was last time. 


	4. Lost in Love

Earth Angel: SORRY!!! Everyone it was my fault that this story chapter is very late.  
I had writer's block but Moon Angel yelled at me and straitened me out.  
::Ducks head:: Just don't hit me or throw rotten fruit!   
  
  
  
  
  
Fairy Until Darien  
Chapter 4  
Lost in Love  
Rated: R  
By: Earth Angel and Moon Angel010  
Email: Angel_Girls@sailormoon.com  
  
@----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
I can't believe that he slept with her. Her of all people. That was when my   
'inner voice'  
kicked in.  
  
Tora is such a slut. She doesnt matter its Darien that you love.  
  
I can't believe that he would sleep with....her.... "Oh Goddess. I love him.  
I'm more upset about him sleeping with her than her sleeping with him. This   
can't be  
happening to me!" I groaned as I realized what my own voice had said. I love   
him. I love  
Darien Shields. I loved how his blue eyes would look at me, how his blue hair   
would shine in the sun, how his body pressed up against mine when he held me   
after bumping into him. That last one I knew, but I always pushed it off.   
Then what is with the lesbian relationships. My whole world   
seemed to go  
spinning. I'm in love, with Darien. Darien of all people. The man that would   
bump into me  
everyday. The man that would pull on my pigtails and call me meatball head,   
would make fun of  
all my mistakes and clutz attacks, the man that would scoop me up in his   
arms and make me  
feel better when having the worst of days, try to say at least a few good   
words to me when  
I was really upset. "WHY ME?!?!?!?!?!?!" I screamed at no one, crystal tears   
filled my eyes, only they wouldn't fall. I wouldn't let them, but still a few   
made their way down my pale pink cheeks.  
  
Dont you remember me trying to talk you out of it saying that you would only   
regret  
it later. That you would find true love and you might just lose it because   
of a stupid mistake?  
Well now you are. See I told you so! You just wanted to be loved  
and you never wanted to trust a man again so you blocked me out and when for   
it. We  
were never attracted to Tora you made yourself attracted to her by thinking   
of  
other things. Deep down all you really wanted was Darien. Darien and no one   
else.. well, maybe Tuxedo Mask. But I would never know Tuxedo Mask the way that I   
would Darien. Tuxedo Mask and I were just to warriors that crossed paths, that got caught  
up in the moment, and felt the sparks of passion and love. But that love would never work,  
we could not share identities and deep down we would only know each other on the battle   
field.  
  
  
Tuxedo Mask? I love him too. Not as much a Darien but a part of me loves   
him.  
I was still sorting all this out in my head when I came face to face with  
people I didn't want to see right then. The scouts all walking together down   
the street towards me.  
  
This isn't happening! How could this happen! Is the whole world against me?  
WHY! I can't take anymore. No more! Maybe I could hide from them, ignore them. But it was   
to late, they had already seen me. They seemed almost surprised to find me, like now they  
weren't sure what to say. "Serena-" Rei began, as if she were searching for the next words.  
I put my hands to my ears and shut my eyes "NO! Leave me alone!" Quickly  
I run off. I don't know where though. Anywhere but here would be fine.   
Without direction I found myself in a place I've never even seen before,  
but yet it seems like something from my dreams. A place that held  
beautiful memories and...love. It's so beautiful. Before me stood a crystal   
lake.  
The moon glinting off of it making it look like pure silver water, as it   
came up in a little  
splash everytime a raindrop hit it.  
Behind me stood a clearing, surrounded by tree's. The clearing was lighten   
up by the moon,  
in it, there stood one object, an elegeant white ceramic bench with gold trim.  
  
"Where am I?" I ask, peticuliary to know one. Its so cold here, I felt as if the   
temperature dropped anymore I would soon see my breath in the frosty air. The rain around   
me went from a hard angry to light and soft. The speed slowed down and few drops fell until  
finally the rain had stopped. The trees around me dripped the new water from their leaves   
and on to the ground to soak up their roots.   
  
I've never been here before...yet it seems  
so familiar. A wet twig snaps off the the right of me and I spun looking to see what or   
who had followed me. Would it be so bad if I found my death tonight? The I wouldn't have to   
face them. I was being a coward and I knew it. I just didn't want to face them.  
  
A tall shadow stood in near the trees, he just stood their watching me for what seemed   
like an enternity. I couldn't take my eyes from him. I should be scared, I should run,  
yet I feel comfortable, as if I could tell him everything. I knew that as long as I was with   
him no harm could come to me, he would protect me forever, the only question was could he  
love me as much as I love him? Or did he think of me as some small little girl.   
  
"Don't be scared Serena." The figures voice came to me, so soft and sweet, full of caring and  
kindness.  
  
I couldn't stop it, my feet worked on their own taking me to him, and he came towards me.  
Its so damn cold. Freezing, almost. Maybe its just me. This place has a   
feeling of warmth in the heart. With every step I took toward him  
I feel a feeling of calm. When . As I swallow  
A pale hand reaches out and grabs my shoulder, pulling me close. Then another hand comes out  
and grabs the other. With much force I was embraced in a hug. His hands slid down my body and  
this arms went around my waist.  
  
Darien was hugging me. Hugging him, made me feel, warmer, safer, calmer then   
before.  
I could smell the sweet sent of roses coming from him. A comforting smell.  
He looked deeply into my eyes and suddenly his head came near mine, I let my eyes   
come close, and his soft lips touched mine, after a minute his tounge slipped past my lips.   
I wished that this moment would last forever. Finally we broke our kiss and I let my head   
fall back onto his shoulder, his head snuggled into my neck. We could have been there  
forever, time seemed to go on, and we were happy just being there like that, the rest of the  
world didn't matter to us. What did matter that we were together.   
As soon as I let Darien go, fear struck me, hard, because behind us were the scout.   
"Serena, I'm confused." Ami pulled back the hood on her rain coat. They hadn't been there  
long, I knew that, I would have felt their presence sooner. My tear were long gone, but they   
threatened to spill again at the sight of the scouts. Would they be able to accept me for   
my unusal choice of lovers? But they had been there long  
enough, and I knew that Mina, being the scout of love, had been the one to feel the love   
coming off of us. I don't know but some how I knew that the scouts knew that Darien and   
I were more that just friends. "Maybe we should go somewhere else and discuse this,  
without Darien."  
Rei grabbed reached out to grab my arm, so that they could lead me away and discuss this  
in private, but what was to be said was something that Darien had to hear. I couldn't   
start a relationship with him, tell him everything, my heart and soul, like to people that  
love each other were meant to if I kept this secret. I stepped away from him, and yet he   
tried to hold my hand, as if he knew that I was about to say something that would change  
everything. Even if he was trying to hold onto me, I knew that I had to let go of him for a   
second to say what I had to say. My tiny fingers slipped through his hand and I took   
two steps away from him, and away from the girls. "What I have to say, is something that  
I have to share with Darien, because I love him, and it needs to be said."  
  
"She loves me." He looked happy and a little shocked. I could tell that he wanted to embrace  
me again, but something in my eyes stopped him.  
  
"I guess it started a few years ago, I had a relationship with a boy, it was long relationship.  
We had been friends for awhile and then after about a year of dating, he dumped me in   
front of everyone, and he was with another girl. I was devistated.  
I ran to my one of my best friends for comfort, and she used my emotions to get me into   
bed with her. Then I meet Tora a year later and she got me into bed to."   
  
"You're lesbian?" Darien muttered. I look up to him, and say the first word   
that comes to my confused mind.  
  
"No, no I'm not, I thought I was but I was wrong!" A feeling of intense fright filled me.  
What if I lost him? I already knew that I couldn't live without him now that I had found   
him.   
  
As I always did, I began crying. Crying harder then I've ever done before.  
It wasn't the crying of a baby, it was the crying of a young women, lost and confused   
in the matters of love, pain, and hurt. I was letting  
all my worries, and thoughts, and horrid feelings, go along with my fears.   
Crying. "I'm sorry, girls, I'm sorry Darien. I'm sorry everybody." I sobbed   
"There were so many things that I've never really knew until today."  
  
:~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Darien's P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~:  
  
Seeing her like this makes me want to die. Why is she so scared? I can sense   
it.   
She seems so frightened and abused. I would have never thought, that the   
girl  
I liked to once tease, I now loved. I just realized that. I love her with all my   
heart.  
I'd die for her. I'd kill for her.  
For some reason, it was as if I knew she was having relations with Tora. In   
fact I known  
that she was. I should hate Serena, but I hate Tora. I hate her, more then I   
could ever hate anybody. Tora was an obstical to drive Serena and   
me apart from one another. She was in some larger plot to keep us from loving one another.  
As I began realizing my true feelings, I realized that my love life was even more   
complicated then I thought. Sailor Moons image still burned in my head and her voice rung  
in my ears, but as I thought of her I realized something more. I would always love the   
guardian of the moon, I loved her for her personality of wanting to make the world a  
much better place and help others, but I don't know her. Her favorite color, her favorite  
food, those are things that I can learn about   
Serena, these are somethings that will remain a mystery when it comes to Sailor Moon.   
You can love to people at once I realized, but you can want one more than the other,  
and you can love one from afar but in another way that the other. Am I making sense?  
Maybe I'm only making sense to myself because it is what is in my heart. My   
feelings run deeper for Usagi, she makes me burn to kiss her, just to touch her, to be  
with her. I want to hold on to her and never let her go. I love Sailor Moon but in the way   
that you would love a star, or a movie star in some other peoples cases.   
Yes I love Serena and yes I love Sailor Moon. But Sailor Moon is unreachable to me  
and Serena is something that I can have. I'm not saying that I'm going for second best  
because I'm not. I love them both but in different ways. I am in love with Serena,  
but Sailor Moon will always hold a specail place in my heart because of all that she has   
done for other people and how she wants to help others. Wait a minute Sailor Moon. Serena,   
Sailor Moon, Serena  
Sailor Moon. I must be going crazy. Both girls that I have actually loved   
turned out to be  
out to be lesibans. Please let Serena chose me, not some girl. I want her. I   
dont know  
Sailor Moon the way that I know her.  
  
Crouching down I lean into Serena's ear "Serena I have to tell you   
something." I whisper.  
  
:~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Serena's P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~:  
  
Tuxedo mask used those exact same words in the woods. I look up to Darien,  
almost bumping his chin. His eyes. They're gorgeous. The moon highlighted  
the silver specks in them, just like they did to Tuxedo Mask. Am I going crazy?  
  
It hit me. Darien's Tuxedo Mask. Everything made sense, its so obvious. How   
could I have missed it before. Before he can talk I say the words  
  
"Tuxedo Mask"  
  
Shocked he replied "What?"  
  
"Your Tuxedo Mask, its so clear."  
  
He said nothing.  
  
"So you are!"  
  
The girls gasp.  
  
"Then you're the one that pronounced your lo-"  
  
"No, I told Sailor Moon that I lov- You're sailor moon! Aren't you!"  
  
I ruined my cover, my identity was revealed, but why didn't I care? I   
should. But  
then I realized, that I was in the perfect situation. Darien loved me, and   
Sailor Moon,  
And I loved him, as well as Tuxedo Mask. It was all so clear. We were meant   
to be.  
  
He came down on his knees next to me. "Serena, I love you. You were lost  
and I was lost too. Tora was an obstical trying to keep us from finding true love.  
And she almost succeded. But she didn't. I love you Serena Tuskino, and I want to be with   
you forever. Just say that you want it to."   
  
"Oh I do." I whispered and I threw my arms around his neck, and pulled him into a warm   
embrace. He was crying and I was crying. We were hugging and kissing. We never wanted  
to let one another go.  
Sorry for the time that we had lost, and sorry for letting Tora  
drive us away from one another. But she didn't matter anymore. We were going to be   
together forever and thats what mattered.  
  
Its so clear. He was the one, the one that was meant to be  
with me forever, the only one that could fullfill my heart and soul.  
Darien Shields of all people was the one that I loved deep down, and he was the   
only one that could love me the way that I needed to be loved, and only I could love  
him the way that he needed to be loved. He was meant for me and I was meant for him.   
  
@--------- More soon to come -----------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  



End file.
